


[卜岳] 数学老师

by pzas1



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzas1/pseuds/pzas1
Summary: 体育生凡X数学老师岳dirty talk预警！希望大家看得开心鸭！





	[卜岳] 数学老师

**Author's Note:**

> 体育生凡X数学老师岳  
> dirty talk预警！希望大家看得开心鸭！

卜凡不喜欢数学，但是他喜欢上数学课。进入高三的这一年，向来爱逃课的体育生卜凡，居然破天荒地安静坐在教室里上课，这让很多同班同学都以为今年的新闻头条是科学家发现母猪终于能上树了。  
卜凡懒得和他们解释，正巧刚来学校一星期的数学老师岳明辉走了进来，八卦的重点很快被转移到了这位岳老师身上。

有没有女朋友、喜欢的女生类型——

卜凡看向被团团围住的岳老师，视线从他笑得弯弯的眼睛移到他挺直秀气的鼻梁。他正在说笑着，拿着教案的手挡了挡嘴唇，盖住了他那颗小虎牙。卜凡眯着眼看过去，岳明辉的五指骨节分明而修长，夹着教案的样子赏心悦目。有女孩子说了什么，他又笑了，抬起了另一只手挠了挠脸回了几句，女生们就故作不满实在娇嗔地坐回了座位。  
卜凡看着他的手指，自己的指间却痒了起来，他想抽烟了。

卜凡经常躲在学校边边上的大草地抽烟，不过最近的次数更多了一些。他得了小道消息，草地前新楼要被用来安置教职工和家属，以后肯定没机会再来这打磨时间了。  
他想最后独自享用一下这片草地——

这是卜凡以前的想法。而现在。

自从卜凡偶然撞破了某位岳姓老师的小秘密，到这里来抽烟顺便享受一下小节目成了目前卜凡的TOP1理由。  
也许是旧楼人满了而他是新来的，学校就把人先安排在了新楼里住着。那个年轻的数学老师习惯于在黄昏的时候在一个人的寝室里安慰着自己勃发的欲望，他背对着窗户也就背对着卜凡，面前的电脑里正放着两个男人交合的黄片。他脑后蓬松的头发有规律地一抖一抖，像是抖在卜凡心上，抖在他眼前，抖在他身下。  
卜凡听不见那些嗯嗯啊啊的声音，大概是老师带了耳机，可他抬起手腕从桌上的抽纸盒里抽出两张纸时，轻微到可以忽略不计的唰地一声，却无限在卜凡脑子里回荡。  
他当然知道这个号称少女杀手的岳老师在干什么。

白天道貌岸然，晚上尽干些见不得人的事。  
卜凡撑着下巴看那个举着教案写板书的数学老师，他西装裤下包裹住的臀部线条圆润而饱满，像是斜前桌的那个女生，桌肚里藏着的水蜜桃。  
咬一口就能淌下甜腻的汁水，把指缝都黏糊糊地粘在一起，细微的绒毛都在光晕里闪着光，连同他粉嫩的，桃子屁股尖尖儿上的那一口果肉一起，在卜凡的视线里被偷偷拿出来握在手心里，快速地咬掉一块然后又被塞回了桌子底下。

  
岳老师写完板书转回了身开始讲黑板上的题，他似乎并没有察觉到那个女生在课堂上偷吃东西的小动作，也更不可能在意到卜凡直勾勾盯着他的目光。卜凡老逃课，这众人皆知，他本就是体育生，训练又苦又累回到教室早就像被扒了一层皮下来不算，文化课什么的对他来说更像是一种精神折磨。  
直到偶尔一次教练请假不训练，他又被早就收到通知等着抓人的教导主任扔回教室，浑浑噩噩的卜凡这才听了一次这位新来的岳老师的数学课。

岳明辉岳老师盘正条顺讲课又逻辑清晰，更重要的是他脾气还好，混熟以后被胆大的女孩子在课堂上开玩笑夸好帅，左不过也只是抿抿唇笑弯了眼睛，假模假样地“啊呀啊呀”叫唤两声，最后罚那些女孩子上黑板来做两三道数学题，这事儿就算过去了。  
一点儿违法课堂纪律的概念都没有，甚至卜凡前几节课没来他也只是担忧地问了问他需不需要补上前面缺的知识点，得到了否定的答案后也只是点了点头就没下文了。

今天的数学课毫不意外，又有小女生打趣他长得真好看，岳老师惯例扬起嘴角冲那女孩子摆摆手，那女生便红着脸上黑板写题目去了。  
岳明辉就站在黑板的另一边看她解题，他侧对着卜凡，白色衬衣被规规矩矩地束进了浅咖色的裤子里，衬衣划下去的斜线完美地勾勒出他的腰身，并且在最后以一个圆润的弧形结束。卜凡听进去的课不多，却也不由自主地想，这样子的弧度，该是什么样的函数才能画得出来啊？

前面几排传来女孩子窸窸窣窣的交谈声，还夹杂着咯咯几声娇笑。卜凡没兴趣，奈何女孩子一激动起来声音不免大了些，卜凡听来听去大抵内容不过是想去问岳老师题目顺便看能不能有亲密接触。

 

亲密接触。  
他第一次承认自己对于那个小节目其实并不满足于只能看的程度。

 

“岳老师，我来问题目。”  
卜凡站在教师宿舍的窗外，敲了敲玻璃。等岳明辉从教案里回过神过来打开窗，探出头问他怎么了的时候，他就是这么说的。  
岳明辉听见响声的时候还愣了愣，探头看了眼墙上的时钟确定了时间以后他才看向窗外，窗外面草地上站着的那个学生他有印象，自个班的卜凡，体育生。

但岳明辉很不想承认的是自己对卜凡有印象并不是因为这个，而是他每次盯着自己看的时候那股强烈到难以忽略的视线。  
像是一条强而有力的长鞭，啪地朝自己身上就抽了过来，抽得岳明辉背对着学生写板书时屁股的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，抽得他讲课时都不自由自主地分泌唾液想要吞咽下些什么。  
那鞭上带着倒刺，分开之际还恋恋不舍地撕扯下几条血肉才算罢休。  
岳明辉看见卜凡站在宿舍外头的草地上，眼前骤然浮现出了他冷着脸盯板书的样子。于是他走了过去打开窗问卜凡怎么了，那男生面不改色心不跳，手里也没拿纸笔张口就和他说是问题目。岳明辉还没开口呢，卜凡就又说话了，“岳老师，我题落在你们办公室了，刚去拿的时候发现门已经锁了，但是那个题目我还有印象，我能不能进来和你说啊，外面好冷。”

岳明辉歪了歪头感受了一下外面的温度。或许可能是因为房间里开着暖气，他这么猛地伸出大半个身子出去，还的确真真切切地感受到了几分寒意。  
“那进来吧。”岳明辉这么说着，把门牌号报给了卜凡。卜凡进来以后很自然地把门关上了，然后在自己的运动外套里摸索什么。岳明辉欲盖弥彰似的坐回书桌前盯教案，耐心地等了一会，见卜凡还没过来问题，他这才装模作样地抬眼好好地打量了一下自己的学生。

卜凡没站在他书桌前，只是斜斜倚在窗台边，然后掏出了一盒烟，熟练地就给自己点上了。

“会抽烟吗？”卜凡把手指缝里夹着的烟冲岳明辉晃晃，那土黄色的烟嘴上还压着他的齿印。

岳明辉其实是会抽烟的，但是他居然到现在还顾虑着自己光荣的人民教师身份，皱着眉走过去，伸手就想要推开他的手腕，“你不能在学校里抽烟。”

“岳老师您就别装了，”卜凡顺势把手收回来，却依旧把烟往嘴里送，在岳明辉快皱成一团的脸前突地吐出浓烈的、却缥缈的烟雾，像是将自己浓烈的心思一并合着微风送给了他，“看男人操男人你不是撸得很爽吗？”

烟没那么快散去，卜凡看不太清岳明辉的表情。他转回了头倚在窗台上，手指搭在窗沿边，烟灰就啪地一下掉了下去，栽在了窗台下头的一片绿植里。那一点点火光烧得很快，白色的烟纸前端如洪水猛兽一般变得焦黑，而后毫无意外地变成一段死灰。

一截白皙的指骨探了过来，动作老道地把着卜凡的手弹了弹烟灰。

“再问我一次。”卜凡的视线黏在岳明辉的指节上，像是条灵活的毒蛇一般顺着那截白皙的手腕一直看到他的胳膊，他的脖颈，他的眼睛。卜凡视线经过的部分都好像已经被他一寸一寸地舔过了似的，岳明辉被看得心里痒痒，掩饰性地把手移开，摘下了金丝边的眼镜把它端端正正地摆在了窗台上，而后又重新瞧向卜凡。

“岳老师，您会抽烟吗？”  
卜凡是个坏心眼的，问他之前又猛吸了一口，好似从五脏六腑里都过了一遍才将那烟从嘴里吐出来，明晃晃的一个牙印都快把烟嘴咬得凹下去了。

“会。”  
岳明辉向前探过去，舌尖却先于他的嘴，偷偷摸摸地搭上了那湿漉漉的烟嘴画了一圈儿，像是报复他之前用眼神猥亵自己的行为，活生生把本就瘫扁的烟嘴搞得晶亮，那薄粉色的唇才舍得合了上去。他鼻翼抽了抽，眼睛却一直盯着卜凡。  
“撸是很爽，但是爽不过被男人干。”

 

卜凡听到他最后一个字说完，喉结狠狠地抽动了一下。那有些呛鼻的烟雾淡而薄地隔开了他俩，像是一层用来遮羞的轻纱——可惜太透，卜凡早就看清下面泛着嫩白的肉体。  
嫩得都能掐出水，也嫩得让他发了疯。卜凡横冲直撞，没头没脑地就挥手打散了那层灰白，用自己的肉唇代替那香烟，被岳明辉含在两片薄薄的、粉嫩的嘴唇中间。  
岳明辉的舌头还没来得及收回去，露出了粉红色的一小截在牙齿间，卜凡瞧准了便一下子舔了上去，把岳明辉不自觉吐露出的小心思一并堵回他湿润的、唾液丰富的口腔里。

他柔软滑腻的舌头肆意地四处扫荡，把岳明辉还没来得及吞咽下的口水在他的口腔里搅得啧啧作响。他的手好像有些无措，再三犹豫下才勾上卜凡的脖子，细细地摩裟着卜凡脑后的硬茬。  
卜凡被摸得痒痒的，嘴里更加发狠似的欺负岳明辉，追逐舔舐着将岳明辉口腔里每一寸地方都吸了个干净，卜凡才堪堪放过他。  
岳明辉稍稍有些气喘，鼻翼一抽一抽的。卜凡狠狠咽下一口口水，专注地从他耳廓一路舔到脖子，在岳明辉白皙的肌肤上留下一串儿水痕。

“疼。”岳明辉哽了一下，卜凡正在轻咬他的喉结，这让他有一种卜凡在细心却有些执拗地撕扯着果核上最后一丝果肉的错觉。  
卜凡没理他，细密却凌乱的吻迹慢慢布满岳明辉整个胸膛。衬衣被卜凡粗暴地扯开了，他懒得解扣子。岳明辉小声地惊叫了一下也不拦他，只是抓紧他胳膊的手紧了紧，而后像下定了决心似的朝卜凡胯下摸去。

卜凡嘶了一声，半硬的性器早就抬了头，岳明辉隔着他的运动裤不轻不重的揉搓不但没有起什么作用，反而弄得卜凡在他胸前报复似的啃咬起来。

他的两枚乳尖都被卜凡的口水舔得晶亮，快感像是一把尖利的锥子，一下子刺进了岳明辉的神经，让他不由自主地细声开始呻吟起来，抚摸卜凡性器的动作也开始加快。  
卜凡的牙齿轻轻夹住岳明辉肿胀的乳头慢慢研磨，挺立的乳头在他的舌尖上像是白面馒头上的一颗蜜枣，被他舔得湿漉漉的。岳明辉急喘了几声，就听见卜凡含糊不清地调笑道，“岳老师真厉害，数学教得好，现在也叫得好。”

岳明辉被他的浪言浪语刺激得一下子红了耳朵，卜凡抬起头来看他，岳明辉感觉到那股熟悉的视线又开始在自己脸上打转了，像是钢制的鞭梢被轻轻地压在自己脸上摩裟。他又不由自主地咽了口口水，把柔软湿热的舌头往卜凡肉欲的嘴唇缝里凑。卜凡没有如他所愿那样张开嘴，岳明辉就哼着细细的鼻音隔着运动服摸他结实的腹肌，像是小狗一样轻咬他分明的下颌线。  
岳明辉一边哼哼唧唧地把鼻息洒在卜凡的侧脸，一边去解自己的裤带。他抓着卜凡的手去摸自己屁股，把硬挺的西装裤布料揉搓得皱成一团。卜凡就算隔着布料也能感受出手掌下那团嫩肉的滑腻，像是刚刚从锅里捞出来的虾球，紧实Q弹，还没来得及咬上一口就滴滴答答地往下掉着汁液，浸湿了垫在桌上的一小块餐巾。  
岳明辉感受到落在自己脸上的视线愈发沉重，像是挥鞭前高高扬起的鞭身，蓄势待发地准备划破空气，迎接属于他的尖叫。

岳明辉的皮带终于被折腾开了，卜凡猛地将他抱起来翻身压在窗台上，岳明辉的惊叫声还没脱口，屁股就骤然一凉，卜凡一把扯下他将落不落的内裤，连同衬衫一起推到他的腰上。  
卜凡终于在他梦寐以求的水蜜桃上留下自己的齿印，他用力掰开岳明辉的臀瓣，舌头迫不及待地在穴口打转舔舐，奇异而又酥麻的快感刚刚从尾椎传递到岳明辉的大脑，卜凡就又猝不及防地将舌头顶戳进了那两瓣肉缝之中。

“嗯啊...”  
湿热的舌尖模拟着抽插的动作，在穴口深深浅浅地戳刺起来。岳明辉被舔得整个人都在发抖，他已经感觉到自己的后面开始分泌一些奇怪的粘液，他有些害羞，动了动屁股想要往前挪挪，没想到卜凡的舌头也紧跟着过来，他干脆捏住岳明辉的两团臀瓣，软乎乎的舌头像条认定猎物的毒蛇一般紧盯不放，在岳明辉的小穴里翻滚搅动着。

穴口的嫩肉都泛着晶莹的水光，透明的淫液不停地从岳明辉蜜粉色的小口里流出来，沾得他满屁股都是。卜凡甚至能窥见自己刚舔过的入口，艳粉的媚肉像藏在坚硬贝壳下的柔软蚌肉，随时准备着迎接卜凡肉棒的深入。  
卜凡用拇指蹭了蹭，手指顶在那一张一合还在收缩着的小口，把边缘的褶皱微微撑开，胀痛的龟头对准岳明辉湿淋淋的穴口一下子刺了进去。小穴一下子就发出“咕啾”一声，像是满足的叹息。柔软紧致的小穴死死地包裹住卜凡的性器，他一抽动，那蜜穴里就颤颤巍巍地流出水来，就像是最鲜美的鲜榨水蜜桃汁。

“岳老师，被插屁股爽吗？”  
卜凡低哑的声音响在自己头顶，比单纯地刺激性器更加舒爽的快感像是蚂蚁噬骨般，渐渐从身体深处把岳明辉的理智一点点啃食殆尽，酥麻感随着卜凡的抽插愈演愈烈，后穴传来的清晰水声让岳明辉不由自主地开始脸红，但更令他难堪地是卜凡还在这个时候提醒他的身份。于是岳明辉支支吾吾地小声呻吟，一边又对卜凡说，“别..别叫我老师了...”  
卜凡哪肯听话，岳明辉越是不让他喊老师，卜凡偏要喊，一口一个岳老师喊在岳明辉耳边，把岳明辉羞得都快要昏过去。

“岳老师，这题怎么做啊？”  
卜凡扯着岳明辉把他压在书桌上，原本整洁的桌面上顿时因为两人的激烈工作而变得凌乱不堪。他好兴致地拿过岳明辉的数学教案，随意指了道题咬着岳明辉的耳朵含糊不清地问。

“嗯..啊.我，我不知道...”  
岳明辉最后一个字还没落地尾音就被高高吊起，像他扬起的脖颈一样弯成了高昂而优美的弧度。卜凡更加用力地抽插起来，那桌上岳老师养的盆绿植都被撞得晃晃悠悠，那细细的根茎像是随时都能折断一样。  
但卜凡知道它可没那么容易折。就像他身下的岳明辉，明明白嫩的臀肉都被撞得泛起了红，那细腰却还摆得和风里的柳枝条儿一样飘荡。  
卜凡掐着他的腰又问他，“岳老师，到底怎么做啊？”  
他略过岳明辉的头顶看下去，手指点在一个10上。面上一副好学生求教的模样，身下却愈发凶猛，撞得岳明辉更加支支吾吾地说不出个所以然。他越是不说话，卜凡越是插得狠，最后竟插得岳明辉手指扣着桌角哼哼唧唧地求饶。

“我的脑子不转了，卜凡，卜凡快操我！把我操坏了！”  
他的腰软绵却柔韧地高高拱起，像是发情的母猫把自己求欢的需求摆得一览无遗。岳明辉甚至伸手向后去摸他和卜凡的交合处，手指一边在卜凡的囊袋上揉搓画圈，一边还不忘言语刺激他。

“嗯操我..操坏我..！老师..卜老师摸摸我我好难受...”  
“就你骚！你看这个0，看见没！”卜凡用力一顶，岳明辉惊叫一声，手指尖用力压在他的教案上，把纸张都弄得皱巴巴的，卜凡伸了手带着他的手指按在那个“10”的右半边然后猛地冲撞起来，岳明辉的手想逃却被卜凡死死按住，两人指缝相扣间的热气和汗液模糊了数学的墨印。

“看见没！那么大个洞他妈的就是你的屁股眼！开那么大等着我把你操死...”

“嗯对！对！卜老师，快一点..！快把卵蛋也一起插进来..！”  
岳明辉胡乱地叫着，也不管身下就是自己放书和备案的书桌，哼哼唧唧地就拿胸膛往桌面上凑。  
卜凡暗骂一声妈的，往前伸手摸到他早就凸起的乳头用力一揪，岳明辉啊了一声反而又黏黏糊糊地浪叫起来。  
“卜老师继续摸摸小辉...小辉好舒服..”

“就你骚！”  
卜凡一巴掌打上岳明辉两团白花花的臀瓣，顿时一个五指清晰的巴掌印清晰地浮现在岳明辉颤抖的臀尖尖儿上。岳明辉“啊”地惊叫一声，火辣辣的痛感过去后只留下灼烧般的热度，烫得他不由自主地塌下腰扭动，坚硬的性器顶端蹭过柔软的媚肉，岳明辉自己扭着扭着又开始呻吟起来。  
卜凡见他自己四处蹭蹭就又开始浪叫，心里开始发酸以外性器也更加涨疼得难受，他咬着牙将滚烫的肉棒抽出而后一举钉入岳明辉泥泞不堪的蜜穴，坚硬的龟头仔细碾过肠壁的每一寸褶皱，像是要把每一滴粘稠的体液抹在他甜蜜小穴的每一处。

“岳老师这么骚，有过几个男人啊？”  
“就..就你一个！啊轻点，慢，慢一点！”  
岳明辉被顶得太猛，双手不受控制地在书桌上胡乱抓着，抓到什么他就往远处推，像是这样子他才能把那个道貌岸然的岳老师和现在这个大声浪叫的岳明辉分开来。他叫得嗓子发干，听见卜凡的问题之后闭着眼愣了好久才断断续续地找回自己的声音。

“就一个？一个怎么知道被男人干屁股很爽？我看您整天说做人诚信，这回撒谎都不带打草稿的啊。”  
卜凡快被他气死了，岳明辉下面那张嘴把他咬得紧紧的，越是紧致他就越是忍不住想在他之前这样美妙的地方还被其他的男人操过，这样舔烟嘴的小把戏他还对哪些那人做过，他、他岳明辉到底还勾引过几个像自己这样的愣头青傻小子。

一想到这个他就气，他就不乐意，非要把岳明辉折腾得得死去活来，卜凡心里才会有点些许的平衡。  
卜凡伸手摸到岳明辉勃发的性器，技法娴熟地撸动了一下，而后挑逗地绕着他的龟头磨蹭。岳明辉平时自己撸的时候哪里有这么多花样，眼下身前身后一起被快感夹击，卜凡还刻意地将拇指按住马眼，插在屁股里头的那根肉棒也停止了抽动，慢慢累积起来的快感得不到释放，难受得岳明辉又自己开始扭起了腰。

“岳老师怎么不说话啊，被几个男人操过了啊？”  
“真的！真的...只有你！”  
岳明辉初经人事就碰上卜凡个器大活久的醋坛子，眼下后处被插得满满的却依旧得不到释放，岳明辉难受得直哼哼，偏偏那人还不信，发了狠似的像是要把自己操死。被岳明辉掩藏了许久的少爷脾气终于忍不住冒了出来，他一咬牙就冲卜凡吼，“你烦不烦呐！我和你说了，说了是第一次！”

或许是他吼得急又或许是时间长了嗓子干燥，岳明辉哑着声红着耳朵一不做二不休，把那些黄昏后的事儿全交代了，“有需求还不允许自己解决啊！哪，哪里有这么好的事儿能找到个人帮我...就..就你老喜欢逃课去草地抽烟....还、还睡得这么死...”

他越说到后面底气越不足，可平时脑袋不灵光的卜凡终于灵光了一次，听到后面居然慢慢反应过来了，胯下也渐渐从小幅度的磨蹭突地换成了一个猛刺。

卜凡终于回想起自己每次逃课去抽烟时是个什么光景了——

他刚训练完，满头大汗就掀起T恤胡乱地抹一抹，擦完了汗津津的T恤也不好好拉下来，他累得连指尖都没力气，软绵绵的手指一松，那层汗湿得近乎透明的布料就落了下去，搭在他的腰际，隐隐约约露出形状姣好的腹肌线条。  
他整个人都瘫成了一个大字型，训练短裤都快撩到腿根，汗湿紧绷的大腿肌肉赤裸裸地暴露在空气中，烟盒和运动外套被扔在一边，卜凡大喇喇地这么躺在草地上，毫无防备。

或许，或许是这个早就欲求不满的小色魔看到了他熟睡时胯间蛰伏着的一大包，又或许是早就打听到了他是体育生，耐力似乎很好...

他就这样成了某人眼中鲜美的食物，恨不得使点小手段也要立马吞入腹中。

岳明辉一个没忍住呻吟出声，任由卜凡一件件数落，从偷窥卜凡抽烟睡觉，到故意在窗口看黄片，到上课穿修身西装裤和改过的衬衫，再到放卜凡进门欲擒故纵....  
卜凡说一件胯下就猛顶岳明辉的敏感点，直把岳老师插得眼角泛起泪花，谁知道岳老师娇娇脾气上来还是不依不饶，哽着喉咙带着哭腔喊，“你有本事你今天操死我，卜凡！”  
“我有什么不敢的。”  
听他这么说卜凡就更加卖力地顶弄，掐着岳明辉腰的手指都泛起了白，粗大的肉棒被紧绷的肠道死死吸吮，每一下整根抽出时那些艳红的媚肉都依依不舍地挽留着他的龟头，卜凡将涨得发疼的性器卡在穴口，而后又一冲到底，将肉棒直插到甬道深处，死死地钉在岳明辉的前列腺上。

“咬得这么紧，天生的骚货啊岳明辉。”  
快感像是飓风将岳明辉撕碎在欲望的云端，他躺倒在一片白云上伸出手，还没等摸到天上的太阳就一下子被卜凡扣紧了。卜凡的声音骤然大了起来，拉扯着风筝似的岳明辉安全着陆。  
耳廓上传来酥酥麻麻的电流，不消一会岳明辉就感觉到了热度爬了上去。卜凡咬着他的耳朵叹了口气，像是真的很无奈，很心痛岳明辉这个老师当的不称职一样。

“专门用屁股勾引学生，你看你这个老师...”  
卜凡把岳明辉翻过身抱起来，那人惊呼一声软绵绵的双手不自觉地挂住了卜凡的脖子。卜凡走路步伐很大，以至于留在岳明辉体内的性器总能颤颤巍巍地戳到柔软的肠壁，岳明辉眼睛里淌着水，把嘴往卜凡锁骨上凑，在上面留下他嘬出来的，深深浅浅的红印。

“你自己看，你这个勾引学生的骚货！”  
卜凡一只手扳起岳明辉埋在自己锁骨上亲吻舔舐的脑袋，死死卡着他的肩膀将他背对着自己抱在胸前，现在他们面前的是岳明辉自己掏钱置办的穿衣镜，大约一人高，完美地将他俩交合的样子给映了出来。

卜凡的衣服都还好好地穿在身上，只是运动裤稍稍褪下卡在胯骨，单看的话还真没什么问题。但岳明辉可不一样了，他的衬衣衬裤早就被卜凡扒了个精光，白炽灯下他的皮肤透亮得像是一整块白巧克力，愈发把他胸前的乳尖衬托得更加艳红。一层薄汗沾在岳明辉身上正黏答答往下漏，像是他正在被卜凡融化一样，一不小心掉出了甜腻的酒心。他被卜凡抱在怀里，脚尖勉勉强强可以碰到地板，全身上下唯一的着力点就是身后两人的交合处。

“对！不行啊......”  
娇娇脾气还没发作却被卜凡一下子顶到前列腺，岳明辉的尾音和他的胳膊一样发着抖，在卜凡的注视下颤颤巍巍地搭在卜凡抱着他的手臂上。  
他哼着鼻音都软成了一滩春泥，那张讲起数学题来就喋喋不休的嘴此刻没了精力，只勉勉强强地还想反驳，后穴突然传来的快感像是迅猛的洪水一般汹涌而出，将岳明辉最后一丝说话的力气都冲散开来。

卜凡一把他发软的胳膊搂住，身下开始在他泥泞的小穴里缓缓磨蹭起来。他先前理清楚了头绪，明白了他是岳明辉底下这张小嘴的第一个，半大小子的不平衡心理完完全全地得到了满足，现在的动作比起之前称得上是温柔了。  
胀大的龟头体贴地在岳明辉的敏感点上细细研磨，快感像是被慢镜头播放一样在他体内被无数倍放大，岳明辉大口喘着气，像是快要溺死在欲望海洋里最后的一丝希望。细细密密的电流如浪潮从尾椎骨处向他席卷而来，穴肉被摩擦得又涨又痒，岳明辉只来得及哈出一滩热气在卜凡的运动服上，就被他卡住下颌逼着看镜子里两人交合的样子。

镜子里岳明辉的腿大张着，能够清楚地看见卜凡粗大的肉棒一下一下地顶进他的后处，透明的淫液随着他们的动作不小心飞溅到地上，显得糜乱不堪。岳明辉张了张嘴刚想说什么，卜凡就骤然加快了抽插的速度，他稍稍向后退去而后猛地撞进岳明辉的身体里，坚硬炙热的龟头狠狠撞上他的敏感点，撞得岳明辉的小穴像一只熟透了烂桃子，轻轻一碰就流出一股一股黏腻的汁液。

“嗯啊..啊..”  
岳明辉亲眼看见自己的淫水顺着腿根往下流，他双腿打着颤，好像就快要支撑不住了似的，可偏偏两条腿中间的屁股洞还不知廉耻地想要将卜凡的肉棒吞得再深一些。胸前的两颗乳珠也被卜凡咬得又红又肿，整个白皙的胸膛上尽数都是卜凡啃咬舔舐留下的暗红吻痕，水迹和汗液让岳明辉整个人都像刚从水里捞出来一样又湿又潮。  
岳明辉看见卜凡侧过头，而后耳廓上便感受到了他炽热的鼻息。他被烫得想要躲，却被卜凡的目光给摄在原地。岳明辉对这道视线再熟悉不过了。在一些夜晚它出现在深夜的梦里，跳跃着却不留一丝空隙地将岳明辉吞下，甜腻的声音和湿滑的体液让岳明辉在关了灯没有一丝光亮的房间里，才敢承认自己的渴望。

明目张胆的注视让岳明辉现在喉咙发紧，脚背也不自觉地紧绷起来，小巧白皙的足尖点在地板上就像是芭蕾舞艺术家在舞台上灵动轻盈的旋转。卜凡就这么直勾勾从镜子里看着岳明辉，而后下身整根拔出，又重新重重地插了进去。他的性器肆意地在岳明辉的体内研磨，每一次戳刺都能带来身前那人的颤栗。

直观自己被操的刺激让岳明辉愈发羞耻，失重的紧张和耻感让他不由自主地高昂起头发出短促的气音，身前的性器断断续续地吐出浊液，脚下仿佛触到的不再是坚硬的地板而是甜腻的沼泽，拽着岳明辉的脚腕就要把拖入灭顶的快感。

在某一瞬快速的顶撞下岳明辉带着哭腔终于全部释放了出来，他像是在海上漂流的小船突然被送上了巨浪的浪峰，岳明辉眼前突然一晃，海水铺天盖地地掉落下来，落在他的眼睫上。再回过神来的时候岳明辉只能眯着眼，看见镜子里的自己大腿一阵一阵痉挛着，一股一股的白浊顺着半翘的性器滴落到地板上。那一瞬间射精的快感连带着高潮的余波，使得他的后处也绞紧肠壁收缩起来。

“岳老师的屁股要把东西都好好吃进去，好好地记住了，我才是第一个喂它的人。”  
卜凡咬着岳明辉耳朵下的肉珠，把热气和情欲灌进他的耳朵眼里。他闷哼一声挺腰接连抽插了数十下也跟着射了出来，岳明辉好像被烫到了一样抖了抖肩然后伸出汗津津的手臂搭上了卜凡的脖颈。高潮的快感还掌控着他的大脑，岳明辉迷迷糊糊地点点头，后仰着脑袋拿发顶去蹭卜凡的胸膛。

卜凡缓了缓把自己的性器从还在轻微颤栗的，岳明辉的小穴里抽了出来，那人又抖了抖，搭着卜凡的手腕想勉强支起身子来，没想到还是不由自主地往地板上歪。岳明辉干脆半趴在了地上喘着气，像是只被撸得顺了毛的猫咪舒服地从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

 

卜凡关上门走出岳明辉寝室前最后看了他一眼，他还保持着一样的姿势瘫软在镜子前，湿漉漉的屁股中开了个洞，淌着白色的液体流了一地。

他都快把岳明辉的后脑勺看出花来了那人却还没动静，愣了半天卜凡终于要关门了，却从镜子里看见那个岳老师冲他笑，抬手摸摸肚子用唇语和他讲，吃饱了。

卜凡又傻愣了半天，才反应过来他是在回应自己对他说的那些浪言浪语。

可能是他不小心按重了，那个湿淋淋汗哒哒的小洞里头又断断续续地吐出了些浊液。岳明辉好像还很不好意思似的，抿抿唇笑出了小虎牙。

 

他妈的，敢情他卜凡是开饭店啊，是不是还要说欢迎光临下次再来。

  
卜凡狠狠摔上岳明辉的房门，嘴上骂骂咧咧的，心里却又已经开始期待下次用他的性器去招待那个贪吃的屁股洞的时候了。


End file.
